Prince
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook hanyalah anak manja yang terbiasa hidup mewah. Kedua orang tuanya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke sebuah panti asuhan di Busan. Di sana Jungkook bertemu seorang lelaki manis bernama Jimin. Dari Jiminlah ia banyak sekali belajar pengalaman yang berharga. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? / BTS / Jungkook x Jimin, KOOKMIN, slight! NamJin, uke!Jimin, uke!Jin,


_Gummysmiled's 21_ _st_ _fanfiction_

" **Prince"**

.

.

.

 **Pangeran**

"Tuan Muda Jeon, ayo bangun. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar sudah menunggu Anda dari tadi."

Suara dari kepala pelayan paruh baya itu mengusik tidur tampan sang Tuan Muda untuk yang ke sekian kali. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali, memaksanya untuk membuka mata, menyuruhnya mandi lalu sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayolah, _Mr_. Kim, aku masih ingin tidur. Apa susahnya meninggalkanku sendiri, ha?" balas sebuah suara serak dari sosok yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal nan hangatnya, tanpa memedulikan eksistensi para pelayan yang sedari tadi sibuk membangunkannya.

Kepala pelayan paruh baya itu menghela napas. Terjadi lagi. Tuan Muda Manja yang tidak ingin diusik tidurnya meski matahari sudah bersinar terik di luar sana.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Besar akan marah jika Tuan Muda membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Tuan Muda juga belum sarapan, bukan?" bujuk _Mr._ Kim sekali lagi. Kali ini sembari menarik paksa selimut yang melingkupi tubuh majikannya.

"Aish, nanti sajalah. Aku malas sekali untuk bergerak—"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Sang Tuan Muda pun menghentikan acara penolakannya, ketika suara merdu namun menyeramkan itu menyapa indra pendengarnya.

" _Mom_?"

Sang lelaki cantik bergelar 'Nyonya Besar' itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Dengan kesal, ia melempar bantal milik anak semata wayangnya tepat ke arah wajah tampan yang kusut tidak karuan itu. Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh para pelayan yang hanya mampu tunduk dan patuh pada bocah itu.

"Cepat mandi dasar anak manja!"

Jungkook, si Tuan Muda, berdecak malas. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas kasur empuknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi mewahnya.

"Ayolah, pemalas. Kau ini memalukan sekali." keluh Jeon (Kim) Seokjin, ibu kandung dari si bocah. Dengan sepenuh tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh tegap putra tampannya ke arah kamar mandi.

" _Mom_ , aku masih ingin tidur. Bermain _playstation_ semalaman suntuk membuatku benar-benar mengantuk." balas Jungkook lesu, membuahkan dengusan kesal dari sang ibunda.

"Siapa suruh membuang-buang waktu tidurmu. Kau ini. Badan saja yang bertambah besar, sifat tidak beda jauh dengan anak Sekolah Dasar." omel Seokjin pada putranya.

Kini ia mendorong kecil tubuh Jungkook agar masuk ke kamar mandi. "Sekarang cepat mandi lalu pergi sarapan, atau _Mom_ akan menguncimu di sini sampai malam."

Sepasang mata yang tadinya menyipit itu berdilatasi, saat mendengar ancaman dari ibu cantiknya. " _Mom_ —"

BRAK!

Dan pintu dengan ukiran burung camar itu membentur hidung kelewat mancung Sang Tuan Muda dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan wajah masam, Jungkook dengan tubuh terbungkus _bathrobe_ melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Para pelayan langsung menyerbu. Salah satu pelayan mengeringkan dan menata rambut legamnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Pelayan yang lain sibuk memakaikannya setelan baju mewah yang kalau di keluarga Jeon diklasifikasikan sebagai 'kaos biasa'. Sisanya memasangkan sandal rumah ke kaki mulus sang Tuan Muda. Terakhir, mereka menyemprot tubuh bagus itu dengan wewangian khas konglomerat.

Dengan itu, Jeon Jungkook siap memulai satu lagi hari menyebalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkah mantap ke arah ruang makan keluarga Jeon, di mana di sana terdapat ayah dan ibunya yang tengah duduk manis menunggu kehadirannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan puluhan menu makanan mewah yang terbentang dari ujung ke ujung meja.

Jangan heran dengan keluarga ini, Bung. Ayah Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan elektronik terkenal, dan ibunya adalah penyanyi kondang di seantero negeri. Tidak heran, betapa kaya dan mewah hidup bocah Jeon ini.

Kembali ke cerita.

Si bocah tampan menarik kursi meja makan dengan lesu, dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke bantalan kursi dengan tak kalah lesunya.

"Pagi, _Mom_ , _Dad_."

Namjoon—sang Tuan Besar menurunkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya hanya demi menertawakan lebam merah di hidung mancung anak semata wayangnya. "Ada apa dengan hidungmu, _Son_? Kau tidak sedang menjadi badut di depan kami, 'kan?"

Yang disindir mendengus kesal. "Ini semua karena _Mom_."

Seokjin hanya menghela napas. Wajahnya kusut. Raut kesal terlukis jelas saat putra manjanya itu menjentikkan jarinya—demi memanggil pelayan untuk melingkarkan serbet makan di sekitar dadanya, juga mengambilkan berbagai menu makanan yang ia mau.

"Jangan salahkan _Mom_. Sesekali kau memang mesti diberi pelajaran, Jeon." ketus Seokjin dengan nada tidak menyenangkan, yang sayangnya oleh Jungkook diabaikan.

Namjoon mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Terkadang ia jadi merasa bersalah. Melihat putranya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang manja seperti ini seakan menggambarkan betapa buruknya ia dalam mendidik anak. Bahkan putranya itu berwatak kasar dan sedikit kurang ajar. Rasanya Namjoon menyesal karena jarang berada di rumah di saat Jungkook kecil dulu.

"Hei, _Dad_. Jangan melamun seperti itu. Aku tadi bertanya." tegur sang bocah tampan.

Namjoon memasang tampang bodohnya, lalu berdeham sedikit. "Ah, maaf. Ada apa?"

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Nampak ia sedang berusaha menyimpan emosinya rapat-rapat. " _Mom_ bilang aku akan ditempatkan di panti asuhan untuk sementara. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sang kepala keluarga sontak menoleh ke arah pasangannya. Seokjin merengut. Itu tandanya ia yang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada anaknya.

"Ha~h. Dengarkan baik-baik Jungkook- _ah_."

Ketika nada bicara sang ayah berubah menjadi lebih serius, Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ibumu hamil."

Jungkook membolakan sepasang matanya. Rahangnya nyaris saja jatuh.

" _What the…_ "

Namjoon tersenyum lebar. "Kau akan segera punya adik, Jungkook- _ah_."

Para pelayan yang berada di sekitar sana mulai bertepuk tangan riuh mendengar kabar gembira yang disampaikan sang Tuan Besar. Namun tidak dengan si Pangeran Manja yang malah menampakkan ekspresi kesal dan tidak terima yang kentara.

"Adik? Setelah tujuh belas tahun, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ baru memberiku adik?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang meninggi di akhir, membuat suasana ramai seketika menjadi sunyi senyap akibat ulahnya.

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju.

Tapi Jungkook terlihat semakin kesal. "Lalu selanjutnya apa? _Mom_ akan menyuruhku membantu merawat anak bayi? Memintaku menggantikan popok dan meninabobokannya?"

Pasangan paruh baya itu serempak mengelus dada mereka.

"Tentu saja akan begitu, Jungkook- _ah_." tanggap Seokjin, berusaha bersabar.

 _Tak!_

Sang Pangeran menghentakkan sendok dan garpunya kesal.

" _Mom_ , _Dad_ , _please_. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian selama tujuh belas tahun ini, dan sebentar lagi akan ada sosok kecil berisik yang selalu mengusik tidurku? _Big no_." tolak Jungkook mentah-mentah.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak suka, kau memaksa _Mom_ menggugurkannya? Menitipkan anak _Mom_ sendiri di panti asuhan?" balas Seokjin sengit. Bodoh juga putranya itu. Seharusnya ia berpikir bagaimanapun juga ia menolak kehadiran adiknya, ibunya tidak mungkin menuruti kemauannya.

"Tapi _Mom_ , _Dad_. Aku tidak siap berbagi apapun dengan anak bayi yang hanya tahu merengek dan menangis!" seru Jungkook tidak terima. Ia tetap menolak kehadiran adik yang ia anggap akan mengalihkan perhatian orang tuanya darinya.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook tajam. "Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu itu, Jungkook. Kau hanya perlu mengubah semua sikap manjamu, berlatih menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan mampu mengayomi adiknya."

Seokjin mengangguk mantap. Jungkook, putranya, memang sudah seharusnya berubah.

"Oleh karena itu, tinggallah di panti asuhan milik teman _Mom_ sementara waktu. Belajarlah di sana untuk berbagi dan menjadi sosok yang ramah bagi orang lain." nasihat Seokjin lembut.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Atas dasar apa _Mom_ dan _Dad_ melakukan hal konyol ini?"

Namjoon menghela napasnya. Ia mengaku salah dalam mendidik Jungkook. Bahkan berbicara pada kedua orang tuanya pun ia seakan tidak memiliki etika.

"Kau mesti berubah. Sikap manjamu, sifat arogan dan pemalasmu, cara berbicaramu yang kurang ajar, kau harus merubah semua itu." tegas Namjoon dengan nada tidak bisa dibantah.

Jungkook bungkam, walaupun wajahnya masih masam.

"Kau akan berangkat besok ke panti asuhan Shinhwan di Busan. Di sana kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan mengajarimu banyak hal." ucap Seokjin sedikit melembut.

Jungkook yang merasa tidak mampu melawan lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan diam.

' _Sialan._ ' keluhnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari baru pun menyambut. Dan di pagi-pagi hari begini, orang-orang di _mansion_ mewah keluarga Jeon itu sudah sibuk ke sana kemari. Menyiapkan segala macam keperluan sang Tuan Muda yang akan pergi untuk 'mengemban ilmu'.

" _Mom_ , yang benar saja? _Are you serious_ —"

" _Of course. No doubt about that._ " potong Seokjin sembari menepuk sayang kepala putra semata wayangnya.

Setelah semua siap, para ajudan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil pribadi sang Tuan Muda. Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum kecil, saat Jungkook mereka memasuki mobil itu dengan wajah kusut.

" _Take care, baby_." pesan sang ibu, melayangkan ciuman sayang ke arah anaknya.

Jungkook mendengus, namun tetap membalas dengan melambai.

Mobil mewah itu pun melaju. Meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Jeon dan segala kemewahan di dalamnya.

Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin lembut. Sedikit mengusap kecil perut istrinya yang masih rata.

"Aku janji si bungsu tidak akan jadi manja seperti kakaknya." ikrar Namjoon serius, membuahkan kekehan kecil dari lelaki di pelukannya.

"Aku juga."

"Hm. Semoga anak itu berubah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghabiskan perjalanannya dengan menyanyi. Meluruhkan seluruh kesal dalam hatinya bersamaan dengan alunan merdu dari pita suaranya.

 _Ckiiittt!_

Jungkook mengutuk siapa saja yang membuat tubuhnya nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

" _Damn_! Apa kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Jungkook pada supir yang membawa mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu ajudan membukakan pintu, "Anda sudah sampai, Tuan."

Jungkook sontak menoleh.

"Sudah sampai?"

Perlahan, sosok tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Woo~" decak kagum terdengar dari orang-orang yang menonton. Mereka seakan melihat pangeran _Disney_ yang begitu tampan.

Jungkook membolakan matanya. Hampir menganga seperti orang bodoh.

Sesosok mungil dengan wajah menggemaskan muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang, berhadapan langsung dengan sang Pangeran. "Selamat datang. Kau berada di panti asuhan Shinhwan. Aku mengenal orang tuamu dengan baik. Aku yang akan menjadi pendampingmu selama berada di sini."

Jungkook tidak memerhatikan lagi siapa yang berbicara dengannya saat ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, orang tuanya tega meninggalkannya di panti asuhan kecil dan sederhana seperti ini.

" _Gosh_ , tempat macam apa ini?" pertanyaan bernada tidak percaya itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir si bocah Jeon.

Lelaki mungil yang berdiri di hadapan Jungkook sedikit merengut. "Ini adalah tempat kami tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu."

Atensi Jungkook beralih pada sumber suara yang begitu lembut. Ia mendapati lelaki berwajah ayu yang sedikit menatap sinis padanya.

"Ayo masuk sebelum kau berkomentar yang macam-macam." ajak lelaki itu, kemudian pergi mendahuluinya.

Jungkook mendengus. ' _Apa-apaan itu?_ '

Dengan setengah hati, bocah tampan itu menarik kopernya dan melangkah masuk ke rumah sederhana yang tidak begitu luas itu. Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkapnya adalah belasan bocah yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya sedang bermain ataupun bercengkerama riang.

"Jadi, ikat ke sini, lalu ke sini. Yey~ Selesai!" pekik seorang bocah lelaki feminin dengan bocah perempuan yang nampak dikepang rambutnya.

"Wah~ Jeonghan _oppa_ pintar mengepang! Terima kasih _oppa_ ~" pekik bocah perempuan itu riang.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu balas tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama, Yeri- _ah_."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ' _Apa bagusnya?_ '

Lalu muncul dua anak laki-laki tujuh tahunan yang saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi seisi panti.

"Huwaaa~ Berhenti mengejarku Bonon!" teriak bocah imut yang dikejar.

Sedangkan bocah yang dipanggil 'Bonon' itu malah tertawa keras dan tetap mengejar temannya itu.

"Jangan lari, Seungkwan!"

Tiba-tiba bocah gembil yang dikejar-kejar itu menabrak kaki panjang Jungkook, membuat bocah itu jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Temannya langsung menghampiri bocah itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook menatap anak-anak itu malas. "Bermainlah di luar, jangan di dalam. Kalian hanya membuat berantakan saja."

"Huwaaa, Jimin _hyung_! Ada _hyung_ menyeramkan!" dua bocah itu berlari ke arah lelaki mungil yang tadi menuntun Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam.

' _Jadi nama si pendek itu adalah Jimin…_ ' gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Dari arah dapur, lelaki mungil itu menghampiri Jungkook sambil menggendong bocah bernama Seungkwan dengan satu tangan dan menggenggam tangan bocah lainnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Pelajaran pertama. Jangan menakuti anak-anak." kata si pendek itu ketus, membuat si Pangeran Jeon merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak menakuti mereka! Mereka saja yang takut padaku—"

"Pelajaran kedua. Berbicaralah dengan sopan dan lembut." potong si pendek.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. Sepasang matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik lelaki mungil di hadapannya dengan intens. Lelaki itu menurunkan Seungkwan dari gendongannya lalu berbicara dengan sang adik.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu lagi, oke?" nasihat Jimin lembut.

Seungkwan malah memajukan bibirnya lalu menunjuk bocah di sampingnya kesal. "Bonon yang mengejar-mengejarku dari tadi, _hyung_!" adunya.

Sepasang mata kecil itu beralih pada bocah tampan yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hansol, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kalau kalian terjatuh, kalian akan terluka. Jika kalian terluka maka aku akan sedih." ucap Jimin, memberi pengertian kepada dua anak kecil itu.

"Baik, _hyung_. Kami tidak akan bermain seperti tadi lagi." Kedua anak itu patuh, lalu kembali bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Wow. Kau punya kemampuan mensugesti pikiran yang baik." celetuk Jungkook.

Jimin menoleh malas ke arahnya, lalu mendesah kecil. "Sugesti apanya. Jika kau mampu membuat mereka nyaman denganmu, mereka akan menuruti perkataanmu."

Jungkook terdiam menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauh itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, di mana aku bisa beristirahat?"

Jimin menghela napasnya. "Kami tidak memiliki kamar lagi sebenarnya, jadi kau harus sekamar denganku."

Sang Pangeran menganga tidak percaya. "Apa? Sekamar denganmu?"

Jimin membalikkan badannya, menatap Jungkook tidak suka. "Ada dua ranjang di situ. Kalau kau membayangkan kau akan memiliki kamar artistik dengan semua fasilitas mewah, maaf. Kami tidak memilikinya."

Jungkook merengut.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba. Kini si Pangeran Jeon tengah menatapi sekeliling kamar barunya. Kamar sementara selama ia tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Cat dinding yang mengelupas, atap yang bocor di beberapa tempat, dan kasur kayu yang nampak rapuh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahan tidur di kamar seperti ini?" keluh Jungkook.

"Dengan membiasakan diri." Tiba-tiba Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya, menghasilkan Jungkook yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, bodoh!" hardik Jungkook kesal.

Jimin hanya mendecih.

Kedua kaki pendeknya melangkah, kemudian duduk di kasur yang sama sekali tidak selevel dengan kasur kesayangan Jungkook di rumahnya.

"Di saat hatimu terbiasa, tidak akan ada lagi keluhan." celetuk lelaki mungil itu, menatap balik Jungkook yang memandang serius ke arahnya.

"Aku Jimin. Sembilan belas tahun. Tinggal di sini sejak bayi. Tidak pernah mengenal orang tua, rumah mewah, makan enak, naik mobil, dan semua yang kau alami sepanjang hidupmu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membantu ibu panti merawat adik-adik yang lebih muda."

Jungkook memberi perhatian penuh pada sosok manis itu. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk duduk di ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Jimin.

"Waktu terus berlalu. Tak ada satu pasangan pun yang mengadopsiku. Aku tetap tinggal di panti dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pegawai kedai roti di dekat sini. Panti tetap membutuhkanku untuk membantu merawat adik-adik." cerita Jimin lagi.

Sang Pangeran mengangguk kecil.

"Aku Jungkook. Tujuh belas tahun. Lahir di Busan namun pindah ke Seoul saat masih bayi. Tidak memiliki saudara. Ah, yah. Sebentar lagi punya." Jungkook mendengus saat mengingat kabar buruk bahwa ia akan segera memiliki adik.

"Benarkah? Kau harus tahu, memiliki saudara itu sangat menyenangkan." ujar Jimin riang, namun sepertinya pendapatnya itu tidak sesuai dengan isi kepala si bocah Jeon.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau sudah punya adik semenjak kecil, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak akan pernah biasa dinomorduakan." tukas Jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh. Lelaki tampan itu memang benar-benar bayi raksasa menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuamu. Mereka tentu akan menyayangimu meski kau sudah memiliki adik." nasihat Jimin dewasa.

Jungkook mengerutkan alis. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Kau, kan, tidak pernah merasakan memiliki orang tua."

Jimin membisu.

Ah, si bodoh itu bicaranya memang keterlaluan.

Jimin menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Si pendek itu berbaring, lalu menarik selimut tipis yang ada untuk melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Rasa sayang itu selalu ada dalam diri seseorang. Terutama kasih sayang orang tua. Itu sebabnya orang-orang mengatakan 'kasih orang tua sepanjang masa'. Aku bahkan langsung tahu hanya dengan melihat bagaimana orang tuamu begitu sayang padamu dan menginginkanmu berubah menjadi dewasa dan mandiri."

Kini ganti Jungkook yang terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bangun, dasar anak manja!"

Jungkook merasa sekelilingnya terjadi gempa. Tubuhnya terguncang. Ah, lebih tepatnya diguncangkan seseorang.

"Jeon Jungkook. Demi apapun, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kerbau!" pekik suara melengking itu.

Sang Pangeran terpaksa bangun dan mengucek matanya. "Aku jauh lebih tampan dari seekor kerbau, bodoh."

Jimin—sosok yang sedari tadi menguras tenaganya demi membangunkan anak kerbau itu—mendengus kesal.

"Cepat mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita akan pergi memberi makan kuda."

Seketika mata Jungkook terbuka lebar. " _WHAT_?!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menyeret paksa lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Kau harus belajar untuk selalu bangun dan mandi pagi."

"Ah, kau ini bodoh sekali. Airnya sangat dingin kalau pagi-pagi begini, dan rumah ini jelas tidak punya air hangat, bukan?" protes Jungkook kesal.

Jimin semakin jengah. "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari kerbau. Mereka tidak butuh mandi air hangat. Sekarang berhenti mengeluh dan cepat mandi!"

Tubuh Jungkook didorong paksa ke arah kamar mandi oleh si mungil.

Akhirnya si anak manja hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dengan segala macam umpatan berbahasa Inggris yang ia tahu.

"Jangan lupa siapkan bajuku, Jimin!" teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jimin yang hendak keluar dari kamar pun berbalik, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan menghentakkan kaki lalu menendang pintunya emosi.

"Siapkan sendiri bajumu, idiot! Aku bukan pembantumu!" pekik Jimin garang, yang tidak disahuti oleh sosok di dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook _oppa_!"

"Selamat pagi, Jimin _hyung_! Jungkook _hyung_!"

Jungkook membalas sapaan dari anak-anak panti dengan kikuk. "Selamat pagi juga."

Sang Pangeran menarik sedikit tubuh Jimin yang berdiri di sampingnya, demi berbisik di telinga si pendek. Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin memerah.

"Dari mana mereka tahu namaku?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

"Aku yang memberi tahu mereka. Dan pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bercengkerama ringan dengan anak-anak. Ayo!" Jimin mendorong kecil punggung Jungkook ke arah anak-anak panti yang nampak begitu penasaran akan kehadiran orang baru di antara mereka.

"Hai, _oppa_. Aku Yeri~" Bocah perempuan yang dilihat Jungkook kemarin menyapanya.

"Aku Hansol, dan ini Seungkwan." Dua bocah yang kemarin bermain kejar-kejaran juga menyapanya.

"Aku Woozi. Salam kenal, _hyung_."

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang mengawasinya. Bertanya tanpa bersuara, 'Aku harus apa?' dan dibalas dengan 'Bersikaplah yang lembut dan ramah di hadapan mereka' oleh Jimin.

"Ah, salam kenal semuanya. Aku Jeon Jungkook. Aku dari Seoul dan… dan aku datang kemari untuk… untuk mengenal kehidupan kalian lebih dalam." ucap Jungkook sedikit kikuk.

Para bocah menatap kagum padanya.

"Wah~ apa di Seoul banyak bangunan tinggi, _oppa_?" tanya Joy, salah satu bocah perempuan di sana.

"Di sana pasti banyak mobil-mobil keren, kan, _hyung_?" tanya Hansol semangat.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Benar. Di sana banyaaak sekali bangunan tinggi dan mobil-mobil keren."

Dan bocah-bocah itu memekik antusias.

"Kemarin Woozi melihat _hyung_ menaiki mobil yang sangat keren. Bolehkah kapan-kapan Woozi menaikinya?" tanya bocah menggemaskan bermata sipit dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Namun yang ada di kepala Jungkook adalah penghancuran mobil mewahnya oleh sekumpulan anak-anak yang begitu penasaran akan kendaraan beroda yang mengkilap.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh. Kalian bisa merusak mobilku." larang Jungkook penuh penegasan.

Woozi menunduk sedih, dan teman-temannya yang lain berusaha menghiburnya.

Jimin menepuk dahinya lalu menarik Jungkook kasar. "Jangan ucapkan hal-hal yang menyakiti perasaan mereka, bodoh."

Jungkook merengut kesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mobil kesayanganku rusak."

Jimin mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu di depan mereka."

Jungkook mendelik tidak suka, namun Jimin malah berjalan ke arah para bocah dan berjongkok di depan Woozi yang matanya memerah.

"Jangan menangis, Woozi. Maksud Jungkook bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangi mobil yang dipakainya kemarin. Woozi bisa menggunakan mobilnya yang lain kapan-kapan. Jadi jangan sedih, ya~" hibur Jimin sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu pelan.

"Baik, _hyung_." balas Woozi lesu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bermain bersama Yoongi _hyung_ saja, oke? Aku dan Jungkook akan pergi memberi makan kuda-kuda." kata Jimin yang diangguki oleh para bocah.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu berjalan melewati bukit kecil menuju ke kandang kuda yang dimaksud.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu di depan mereka." Jimin mengomel, mengulangi kata-katanya kembali.

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Si manis menoleh ke arah anak manja di belakangnya. Menatap dengan sengit. "Tidak semua kebenaran perlu kau ucapkan. Kau harus banyak mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum mengatakannya, terutama saat kau bicara dengan orang lain."

Jungkook hanya diam, enggan membalas.

"Kau terlalu terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang selalu tunduk patuh terhadapmu. Aku yakin kau selalu bertingkah semena-mena terhadap para pesuruhmu itu. Padahal mereka juga manusia. Mereka bisa merasa lelah dan muak akan tingkah lakumu." celoteh Jimin lagi.

Jungkook masih terdiam, namun sekarang di kepalanya terlintas bayangan sang kepala pelayan di _mansion_ nya, _Mr._ Kim. Beliau telah mengabdi pada keluarganya bahkan semenjak ia belum lahir.

"Begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibumu. Kau harus bertingkah laku yang sopan di hadapan mereka. Kami semua, para penghuni panti asuhan, begitu menginginkan kehadiran orang tua yang dapat mengayomi dan merawat kami. Tidak sepatutnya bukan, kau bersikap buruk kepada orang tuamu, menuntut yang macam-macam dan membuat mereka lelah?" sindir Jimin, membuat Jungkook seketika terbayang akan kedua orang tuanya yang bahkan tidak pernah marah padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku salah selama ini." ujar Jungkook pelan.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik sepenuhnya ke arah lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Dengan lembut, Jimin mengusap pundak tegap itu.

"Selama kau masih memiliki mereka, bahagiakanlah mereka semampumu." nasihat Jimin.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Jimin dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir gendut itu. Hanya sekilas. Tiga detik, lalu Jungkook menarik wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Sekarang, bergeraklah lebih cepat. Kuda-kuda itu akan kelaparan karenamu." kata Jungkook singkat.

Jimin bertahan dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat. "Sialan kau, Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan Jimin berlari cepat, disusul dengan Jungkook yang tertawa keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di kandang kuda, Jimin melepas beberapa ekor kuda untuk dibiarkan merumput di sekitar bukit. Kemudian si pendek itu berjalan mendekati seekor kuda berwarna hitam. Ia mengelus kuda yang nampak garang itu persis seperti induk kuda.

"Sini kau anak manja. Berikan rumput itu pada kuda ini." perintah Jimin.

Sang Pangeran mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Kau hanya perlu menyodorkan rumputnya dan selesai." bujuk Jimin pada lelaki payah yang berdiri agak jauh darinya—dan kuda hitam menyeramkan di sampingnya.

" _You must be kiddin' me._ " kata Jungkook menatap sengit ke arah kuda yang nampak balas menatapnya tidak suka.

Jimin mendengus. Bocah itu benar-benar.

"Ayolah. Romeo tidak akan menggigitmu." bujuk si manis sekali lagi.

"Pfftt~" Jungkook menahan tawanya dan Jimin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. _'Kenapa lagi anak ini?_ '

"Romeo kau bilang? Namanya Romeo? Kau belum pernah melihat Romeo yang sesungguhnya, ya?" Jungkook maju dengan percaya dirinya, beserta segenggam rumput di tangannya.

Jimin memajukan bibirnya, namun ia hanya diam. Memperhatikan dengan saksama.

"Hei, Romeo si Kuda, dan Juliette yang cantik." Jungkook mengerling ke arah Jimin, membuat si manis itu pura-pura muntah.

Si Pangeran melangkah ke belakang kuda hitam, "Saksikan kehebatanku dalam memberi makan kuda ini!" pekik Jungkook sembari menepuk keras bagian belakang si kuda.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda itu mengikik kaget dan menendang dada Jungkook dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Oh, tak lupa dengan tenaga seekor kuda jantan yang luar biasa.

Jungkook pun ambruk.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah bagaimana, Jungkook baru sadar keesokan paginya. Dan hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah dua bocah perempuan lima tahunan yang sedang bercengkerama di samping ranjangnya.

"Akh~" Jungkook memegangi dadanya. Nyeri bekas tendangan kuda sialan itu masih terasa begitu kentara dan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Jungkook _oppa_!" Yeri memekik, disusul Joy yang menjerit memanggil Jimin yang sedang menyuapi Woozi.

Jimin datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Jungkook! Kau sudah bangun? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" serbu Jimin khawatir, sembari mengecek suhu badan Jungkook, padahal bocah manja itu sama sekali tidak demam.

"Aku baik. Hanya saja…" Jungkook meraih tangan mungil Jimin dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Sangat sakit di sini." Gombal si Pangeran yang membuat kedua bocah di sana tertawa keras.

Jimin memerah. Dengan refleks, si pendek itu memukul keras dada bidang Jungkook.

"AUW! Jimin, kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Ayo Yeri, Joy. Kita sarapan." Jimin menggandeng tangan kedua adik-adiknya dan pergi ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Jungkook yang merasa dadanya sesak kembali—akibat pukulan keras tangan si pendek.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, Jungkook. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah memetik buah dan sayuran di kebun." ujar Jimin, sembari menyeret Jungkook yang berjalan ogah-ogahan di belakangnya.

"Ayolah, Jimin. Aku masih dalam keadaan tidak baik hari ini. Dadaku sesak dan kau menyuruhku bekerja? Yang benar saja." Protes sang Pangeran, yang membuat Jimin mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Dengar, anak manja. Aku juga pernah sakit sepertimu, namun aku tetap menjalankan kewajibanku. Aku mendapat uang dari memberi makan kuda, dan jika aku tidak memetik buah dan sayuran maka adik-adikku tidak akan makan!" hardik Jimin.

Jungkook pun bungkam. Tidak berani menyela.

"Hidupku tidak segampang dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menjentikkan jarimu dan semua yang kau mau akan kau dapatkan, bukan? Sedangkan aku? Aku harus lelah, berkeringat, dan membuang tenagaku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau, dan itu semua kulakukan tanpa mengeluh." oceh Jimin lagi, sembari berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Jungkook mengangguk saja, tidak ingin memancing Jimin mengoceh lebih banyak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke kebun buah dan sayur. Jungkook berdecak kagum. Namun acara melihat-lihatnya diganggu dengan seenak jidat oleh si pendek.

"Berhenti melamun, bodoh. Sekarang, petik semua paprika berwarna merah yang segar. Pastikan tidak ada yang busuk. Lalu petik buah pir dan apel. Bawakan semua itu di hadapanku dalam waktu sepuluh menit." perintah Jimin.

Jungkook membolakan matanya. "Aku yang akan melakukan semua itu sendiri? Lalu kau? Berdiam diri di sini dan hanya mengamati?"

Jimin terkekeh manis dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Karena selama tidur nyenyakmu, aku telah memetik sayuran dan buah-buahan jauh lebih banyak dari yang kuperintahkan kepadamu saat ini."

Jungkook mendengus. "Baik kalau begitu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku nanti malam."

Mendengar itu, Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Menemanimu nanti malam? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas kau harus sepakat jika kau ingin aku melakukan semua perintahmu." kata Jungkook dengan sebuah senyum ganjil di bibirnya.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya curiga, namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk. "Ya, ya, terserahmu. Sekarang, cepatlah bekerja!"

Jungkook menyeringai. Menyambar sebuah keranjang lalu mulai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Jimin duduk mengamati, sesekali berteriak ke arah sang Pangeran.

"Paprika itu warnanya kuning, bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu perbedaan kuning dan merah?" pekik Jimin garang.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, balas menatap Jimin sengit. "Ini sama-sama paprika, bodoh!"

"Tapi aku menyuruhmu memetik yang merah, bodoh!" balas Jimin lagi.

Jungkook mendengus. Melempar paprika kuning itu ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Sang korban pelemparan paprika menatap garang sang pelaku.

"Sialan kau, Jeon!"

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu.

Sekali payah tetap payah. Jungkook memang anak manja yang selalu lelet dalam mengerjakan apapun. Ia hanya mampu membawa setengah keranjang paprika dan satu keranjang berisi buah pir dan apel.

Jimin menggeleng kecil melihat Jungkook yang terengah sedang duduk menyender di bawah pohon.

"Kalau aku yang memetik, aku akan membawa tiga kali lipatnya." celetuk Jimin iseng, terkikik melihat Jungkook yang kelelahan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

Sang Pangeran mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu karena kau sudah biasa, bodoh. Harusnya kau mengapresiasi hasil kerjaku yang baru pertama kali mencoba ini."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan kemudian duduk di samping bocah tampan itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Dengan segala inisiatif, Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jungkook. Memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sang Pangeran berjengit sedikit, namun kembali bersikap biasa. "Kau hebat, Jimin."

Si manis membuka matanya. "Hebat?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Kau melakukan semua ini sendiri, demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Kau tidak mempermasalahkan tubuhmu yang kelelahan. Asal kau dapat melihat adik-adikmu bahagia, kau akan ikut bahagia."

Jimin tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sekarang kau mengerti, bukan, kenapa orang tuamu memilihku sebagai 'guru' sementara untukmu?"

Sang Pangeran mencibir, namun kemudian menyematkan senyum di bibir. "Ya."

Perlahan Jungkook mendekatkan wajah mereka dan Jimin menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam dihabiskan dengan canda tawa anak-anak. Seungkwan sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Jungkook. Hansol sudah berani mengajak Jungkook bicara. Bahkan Yeri dan Joy terus menggosipkan ia dengan Jimin. Hanya Woozi yang tetap diam. Mungkin masih sedikit gengsi untuk memulai percakapan dengan Jungkook.

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah sang Pangeran berbisik, "Hei. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Woozi?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan tampang bodohnya, "Apa? Apa yang tidak kupikirkan?"

Jimin mendengus. "Woozi. Kurasa ia masih menaruh harapan besar padamu. Kau tahu, ia selalu memimpikan bisa naik mobil keren suatu saat. Kadang aku sedih sendiri mengingatnya."

Jungkook terdiam. Berpikir. Menghabiskan beberapa hari di panti membuatnya banyak berpikir. Tentang betapa sombong dan angkuhnya ia. Di usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun ini ia bahkan belum bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri. Sedangkan Jimin yang sebaya dengannya bahkan sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang begitu hebat.

Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. ' _Apa aku tidak ingin berubah bahkan saat aku memiliki adik nanti? Apa aku ingin tetap egois seperti ini?_ '

Jimin hanya tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang tampaknya ingin memulai sebuah percakapan dengan bocah sipit menggemaskan yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ng.. Woozi?"

Bocah yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongak sedikit. Sadar bahwa itu adalah si kakak pelit yang kemarin melarangnya menaiki mobilnya membuat Woozi menunduk lagi.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

Jimin terkekeh melihat interaksi kedua bocah beda usia itu.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa berkeliling dulu sebelum aku pulang." ujar Jungkook.

Mendengar kata 'berkeliling' membuat Woozi mendongak dan menyengir antusias. "Naik mobil keren?"

Senyum sang Pangeran merekah. "Naik mobil keren."

"YEAY!" sorak si bocah sipit gembira.

Jimin tersenyum lega.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam selesai. Anak-anak telah bergelung nyaman dalam selimut mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal dua insan yang masih terjaga. Mereka duduk di teras sembari menatap langit malam yang cerah dan berhiaskan bintang-bintang.

Jungkook memulai. "Hei, Jimin."

"Hm?" balas si manis tanpa menoleh.

"Aku bingung kenapa kita bisa berciuman begitu saja tadi siang." celetuk Jungkook, membuat Jimin kini memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada sang Pangeran.

"Jangan bahas itu." Jimin segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona ketika Jungkook terus menatapnya intens.

Si bocah tampan tertawa lepas.

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih sekarang. "Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya sebelum membalas. "Ya."

Jungkook menghela napasnya. "Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

"…" Tak ada balasan dari si manis.

Entah kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan bagi Jungkook. "Terima kasih."

Jimin segera menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Bertanya tanpa bersuara.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Si manis itu tersenyum simpul.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Mencegah air mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terkekeh saat Woozi dengan antusiasnya melompat ke pelukannya dan meminta digendong. Sang Pangeran itu tidak kikuk lagi saat ini. Dengan riang, ia membawa Woozi masuk ke mobilnya.

" _Mr._ Han, tolong antarkan aku dan bocah ini berkeliling, ya." pinta Jungkook sopan.

Sopir pribadi keluarga Jeon itu tersenyum hangat. Tidak menyangka Tuan Mudanya dapat berbicara sehalus itu.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda."

Jimin tertawa lepas saat Woozi berteriak kepadanya dari dalam mobil. "Jimin _hyuuung_! Woozi naik mobil keren!"

Bahkan Seungkwan dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah bocah itu.

Mobil Mercedes itu melesat. Memutari daerah di sekitar panti. Di dalam mobil Woozi tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang Jimin dan membuat Jungkook terus tersenyum.

"Kalau Woozi tidak bisa tidur, Jimin _hyung_ akan menyanyikan banyak lagu sampai Woozi tertidur. Suara Jimin _hyung_ sangat bagus, jadi Woozi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." cerita bocah sipit itu semangat.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu apa Jimin pernah menangis karena suatu hal?"

Woozi terdiam. Memajukan bibirnya sedikit, pose imutnya jika sedang berpikir. "Tidak. Setahu Woozi, Jimin _hyung_ tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat Taehyung _hyung_ , teman baiknya di panti diadopsi, Jimin _hyung_ hanya tersenyum. Padahal Woozi sudah bertanya waktu itu apa Jimin _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja jika Taehyung _hyung_ pergi, tapi Jimin _hyung_ bilang dia bahagia jika Taehyung _hyung_ sudah menemukan keluarga barunya."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Wah… Dia baik sekali, ya?"

Woozi mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, _hyung_!"

Perlahan senyum sang Pangeran luntur, membayangkan ia yang sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Seoul. Membayangkan ia yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membungkuk dalam saat kedua orang tua Jungkook datang menjemput anak mereka.

Seokjin tersenyum, menarik lembut tubuh Jimin yang membungkuk. "Hei, kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu lagi kepada kami."

Jimin tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan.

Jungkook pun keluar dari dalam panti beserta koper yang dibawanya. Sang Pangeran itu memeluk hangat kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya seakan berbeda, karena dirinya yang sekarang telah berubah. Lebih dewasa.

Namjoon menepuk pundak Jimin. "Terima kasih banyak, Jimin. Sepertinya kau sukses, ya."

Si manis itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Tuan. Jungkook berubah karena keinginannya sendiri. Aku bangga padanya."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin. Menatap dalam sosok manis yang tengah bercengkerama ringan dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Siap untuk kembali ke rumah, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Seokjin. Tertawa dalam hati saat melihat wajah putranya yang sedikit murung dan tidak bersahabat.

"Tentu, _Mom_." Jungkook mengangguk lesu.

" _Dad_ dan _Mom_ ke mobil duluan. Kau bisa menyusul setelah berpamitan dengan mereka semua." ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Kedua orang itu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Sang Pangeran membalikkan tubuhnya. Ada Jimin yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Jungkook sebenarnya gengsi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya hangat.

"Jaga mereka untukku. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan aku tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu." ucap Jungkook lirih. Tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

Jungkook terus memasang wajah masamnya selama perjalanan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu _ballad_ yang malah semakin mengingatkannya pada senyum manis sosok pendek yang ia akui dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Namjoon tertawa melihat putranya, sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jungkook- _ah_. Kita sudah sampai di rumah." ujar Seokjin, membuat sang Pangeran tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah." Dengan lesu, Jungkook membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Ia terus berjalan sambil melamun. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak rela pulang ke rumahnya. Saking asyiknya bocah itu melamun, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran~"

Jungkook sontak menoleh. Mendapati Jimin dengan balutan jas putih tersenyum riang padanya.

"K-Kau… A-aku bermimpi?" Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tepukan pada bahunya membuatnya tersadar. Ia mendapati ibunya yang sedang menyengir ke arahnya.

" _Mom_ … kenapa Jimin…"

"Jimin adalah tunanganmu, Jungkook- _ah_." ucap Namjoon yang berdiri santai di samping putranya. Tidak menghiraukan sedikit pun ekspresi _shock_ dari bocah itu.

Jimin tersenyum manis. "Hai, Jungkook."

Sang Pangeran menarik si pendek itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. "Hai, Jimin. Aku merasa bodoh karenamu."

Jimin terkikik dan membalas pelukan itu. Menikmati hangat dekapan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**.

 **-A. N.-**

Hai semuanya~ Ada yang kangen ngga? Hm? Hm? #tabokguaplis. Hehehehe gimana tanggapan para pembaca tentang FF ini? Ngebosenin ngga? Soalnya ini 5500 kata ga termasuk bacotanku :'v

Mengenai epep ini.. aku tiba-tiba kebayang kalo Jungkook itu anak manja yang tiba-tiba mo punya adek. Dia ga ada persiapan mental sendiri buat ngadepin bayi, dianya sendiri aja _big baby_ :v Dan jadilah seperti ini X'D

Epep ini ga ada sekuelnya loh, ya. Kalo ada yang ga ngerti _ending_ nya sini monggo aku jelasin. Jadi… Jimin itu emang anak panti asuhan milik temen deket Seokjin. Nah, dari awal NamJin udah kenal ama Jimin dan segala kepribadiannya, dan mereka sengaja nelantarin Jungkook di sana, biar anak mereka berguru sekaligus PDKT ama Jimin. Jadi diam-diam NamJin udah semacem ngejodohin mereka gitu. Jimin juga udah tau dan nerima aja. Makanya di awal aku kasih beberapa _hint_. Ga ada satupun bagian dimana Jimin dijelasin ngerasa sedih karena mo pisah ama Jungkook. Dicipok Jungkook juga dia biasa aja. Walopun pas yang pertama dia kaget. Ya jelaslah kaget, namanya _first kiss_ gitu loh. Jimin emang ga sedih, soalnya dia tau, dia bakal dibawa ke Seoul dan tinggal ama Jungkook. Eh ya, dan Jimin yang make kemeja putih itu karena ceritanya ntaran akan ada acara pertunangan dia ama Jungkook. Hehehe gitu deh.

Dan ga bosen-bosennya aku _mention_ kak PikaaChuu yang terus nyemangatin aku hehehe :'D Makasih banyak kak :*

Daaaan ga bosen-bosennya aku ucapin makasih banyak kepada siapa aja yang ngebaca karyaku. Terima kasih~ Aku merasa sangat dihargai :')

Terakhir~ Berkenankah Anda menekan kotak 'Review' tak berdaya di bawah dan menulis sepatah dua patah kata? XD


End file.
